A little less talking
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: Hotch needs to talk to Prentiss.


AN: so I have become a moderator with Cassie, Crystal, and Celia. This was two of my dares from Cassie. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Nope!

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Prompts: A Little Less Talk and A Lot More Action - Toby Keith and Lose Control – Evanescence

Emily sighed as she pulled her hair into a messy ponytail. She didn't care about her appearance. It was just her and her cat, Shawnee. The team had just gotten back from Boston where they spent three weeks tracking down a serial rapist. The only way they caught him was because he tried to attack Emily in her hotel room. Thank god Aaron Hotchner had showed up when he did to ask his question. As soon as the police had taken the unsub, Aaron had pulled a shaking Emily into his arms.

Emily was pulled out of her thoughts by a knock on the door. She grabbed her off duty weapon and made her way to the door. She was shocked at who she saw through the peephole.

"What are you doing here so late?" Emily asked as she swung the door open to reveal Aaron Hotchner dressed in jeans and a polo. She was not used to seeing Hotch in anything but his work suits. She could get used to it.

"I… well… I wanted to check on you" he answered. He had been worried about her ever since they left Boston. She tried to play it off as no big deal, but he saw right through her facade. He saw how much the unsub had really shaken her.

"I'm fine Hotch" she said with a small smile. Hotch could see the outline of a newly formed bruise in the shape of a hand print. Emily followed his intense gaze to her arm and suddenly wished she had worn a long sleeved shirt instead of the tank top she had chosen. "Come on in" she said, stepping to the side and holding the door open wider.

"Thanks" he said gratefully. He looked around the space. It hadn't changed much since he had come to beg Emily to come to Milwaukee with him. A few knickknacks had been added and some were moved.

"I hope you're not allergic to cats" she called out as she headed into the kitchen to grab some coffee for the two of them. Aaron looked over the back of the couch and saw what she meant. Emily had adopted a black and white cat, who was curled up on one of the couch cushions.

"Nope" he said finally following Emily into the kitchen. Emily handed him a mug filled with hot liquid.

"Two sugars right?" she asked. Aaron smiled and nodded, taking a small sip of the hot liquid so he didn't end up burning himself. "Is it strong enough?"

"It's perfect Em" he replied hoping to get Emily to stop talking about the coffee. He had come here for two reasons. One was to make sure that she really was ok after her ordeal, but the second was because he was going to tell her how he felt. Actually, he'd much rather show her, but he would take what he could get.

"I'm guessing you're not just here to talk about Boston" Emily said. She set her cup down and looked directly into Aaron's dark, stormy, brown ones. Aaron shook his head as he set his own cup down. He walked up to Emily and let one hand cup her cheek, while his other hand gently outlined the bruise on her arm.

"I'm not Em" he answered. Emily nodded and leaned gently into Hotch's gentle touch.

"What about work? Your job? It means too much to you! And how will this reflect on our friendship and team dynamics? I mean I don't want to…." Emily was cut off by Hotch's soft yet firm lips on hers, gently coaxing her to open her mouth. When the need for air became strong, they pulled apart just enough to get much needed air.

"Just stop Emily. Stop talking. Let lose for once. Don't think just act" Hotch said before he leaned in for another kiss. Emily smiled as they pulled away once again.

"Just one more thing Aaron" she whispered. Hotch's lips locked on her jaw as he started kissing his way down her neck. Emily could barely make coherent thoughts anymore, but she needed to get this out. "I will not let our first time be in the kitchen. The bedroom's that way" Emily said as she pointed up the stairs. Hotch nodded and picked Emily up, her legs wrapping around his waist as he carried her up the stairs and into her bedroom.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Ok so tell me what you thought! Pretty please!


End file.
